lostpediafandomcom-20200229-history
Timeline:October 2004
Day 10 - Friday, 1 October 2004 "Confidence Man" * Charlie Pace asks Hugo "Hurley" Reyes for peanut butter, insinuating that Hurley is hiding some when he is told there is none. Determined, Charlie instead convinces Claire Littleton to go to the caves with imaginary peanut butter. * Jack Shephard calms Shannon Rutherford's asthma attack. Sayid Jarrah wakes James "Sawyer" Ford up with a hit on the head and he and Jack drag him to the jungle to interrogate him on the location of Shannon's inhalers. However, after a few minutes of Sayid's torture, Sawyer refuses to reveal their location to anybody but Kate Austen. * As an arrangement for the location of the inhalers, Kate and Sawyer kiss, and Sawyer immediately tells her he doesn't have the asthma inhalers. Believing he is lying, Sayid attacks him and pierces Sawyer's right arm with the knife John Locke had given him. Bleeding out, Sawyer is saved by Jack. Sayid goes back to the caves for Jack's medical supplies and Boone Carlyle notices Sawyer's blood on him. Michael Dawson gets a plant for Sun-Hwa Kwon to make a natural remedy for Shannon's asthma. * As Sawyer recovers, Jack returns to the caves and Kate rereads Sawyer's letter and realizes he wrote it. Sun rubs eucalyptus on Shannon's chest, which naturally calms her asthma. Ashamed of having tortured and almost killed Sawyer, Sayid leaves the beach camp to map the Island. Day 12 - Sunday, 3 October 2004 "Solitary" * Two days after leaving the beach camp, while looking at Nadia's photo, Sayid Jarrah finds and follows a cable. Jack Shephard refuses to tend to James "Sawyer" Ford's bandages. Kate Austen worries about Sayid - who, unbeknownst to anybody else, has been captured by Danielle Rousseau. Jack treats Sullivan's rash. Hugo "Hurley" Reyes wants something to do. Rousseau interrogates and tortures Sayid over the whereabouts of Alex. * Ethan Rom and John Locke hunt wild rabbits. Walter Lloyd wants to join them. Hurley finds golf clubs. Sayid explains himself to Rousseau. "The Other 48 Days" * Ana Lucia Cortez hears a boar and prepares a boomerang spear. She reprimands Nathan for going into the jungle alone for 2 hours. * Later that night, the Others kidnap 9 people, including Zach and Emma, from the tailies' camp. Ana Lucia kills one of the Others who was carrying a U.S Army knife and a list of the nine who were taken. The tailies decide to relocate. Ana is suspicious of Nathan. Day 13 - Monday, 4 October 2004 "Solitary" * A day after capturing him, Danielle Rousseau looks through Sayid Jarrah's stuff and finds Nadia's photo. Walter Lloyd is bored and Hugo "Hurley" Reyes is working on something. Michael Dawson sketches a bamboo aquaduct. * The First Island Open Golf Tournament is held, officiated by Hurley. Rousseau shows Sayid her music box and when he offers to fix it, she gives him a sedative shot in order to move him into a position to do so. Jack and Michael play golf against Hurley and Charlie Pace, but are interrupted by Sullivan. Rousseau explains her shipwreck and the Others. Boone Carlyle, Shannon Rutherford, and Kate Austen hear about the golf course and go see it. * Sayid fixed Rousseau's music box, making her happy for the first time in years. He keeps one of the screwdrivers he was given to use and begins to pick the lock on his handcuffs. * Sayid escapes from Danielle and they hold each other at gun point. He discovers that the gun is not loaded, the truth about what happened to the science team, and the identity of Alex. He offers to bring her with him back to his camp, but she refuses. The survivors, including James "Sawyer" Ford bet on Jack's final putt. John Locke teaches Walt to throw a knife. On his way back to the beach, Sayid hears whispers in the jungle. Day 15 - Wednesday, 6 October 2004 "Raised by Another" * Claire Littleton has a nightmare involving John Locke and a crib full of blood. She wakes up in the middle of the night screaming, hands bloody from digging her nails a quarter inch into her palms. Jack Shephard checks that she is alright while he bandages her. He travels to the beach to bring water and take fish back and talks to Kate Austen. Charlie Pace offers his ear if she needs him. "The Other 48 Days" * After 3 days of walking, the 7 remaining Tailies make a camp in the jungle near a river. "Raised by Another" * That night, Claire wakes up to somebody injecting her with something, although no trace of the attacker is found. Charlie promises to stay with Claire through the night. "One of Us" * Claire's attacker is revealed to be Ethan Rom through a flashback. Day 16 - Thursday, 7 October 2004 "Raised by Another" * Hugo "Hurley" Reyes starts a census of information on the survivors. Jack Shephard claims Claire Littleton's attacker the previous night was another nightmare. Charlie Pace defends her. Ethan Rom tells Hurley he's from Ontario. Claire starts to move back to the beach since Jack doesn't believe her. Boone Carlyle suggests Hurley check the manifest held by James "Sawyer" Ford for names of the living. * Charlie meets up with Claire and she begins having contractions. Charlie sends Ethan after Jack, but he doesn't come. Charlie believes Richard Malkin knew Claire was going to land on the Island. When Claire feels better, Charlie convinces her to return to the caves. Sayid Jarrah returns to the caves with news of Danielle Rousseau and the Others. Hurley announces that Ethan wasn't on the plane. Claire and Charlie are kidnapped by Ethan. "All the Best Cowboys Have Daddy Issues" * Jack and John Locke run after Claire and Charlie, and, upon discovering they've been taken, Jack follows their tracks. Locke, Kate Austen, and Boone form a search party and follow. Michael Dawson forms another search party, reluctantly following advice from Locke to go south. * At 4:25pm, Locke takes a break, Kate calls Jack out, Jack confesses his unbelief, and Locke finds the trail again, which splits. Sawyer listens to Walter Lloyd's theory on Ethan. Sayid tells Sawyer of Rousseau and the Others. Hurley loses another game of backgammon to Walt. * Locke and Boone lose the trail. Jack hears somebody scream and, separated from Kate, Jack is attacked by Ethan, who orders him to stop following the trail, threatening to kill one of his captives. Jack and Kate find Charlie hanging and left for dead by Ethan, Jack revives him and brings him back to the caves. * Boone and Locke discover the Hatch. "Maternity Leave" * Ethan starts "taking care of" Claire in the Staff, using drugs to convince her he is acting in the best interest of her and her unborn baby. Day 17 - Friday, 8 October 2004 "The Other 48 Days" * Ana Lucia Cortez starts work on the Tiger Pit. Day 17 to Day 26 "Maternity Leave" * Ethan Rom shows Claire Littleton the nursery while Tom Friendly criticizes him for not making a list of the middle-section survivors. * Claire crochets a bootie. Ethan sneaks Claire out of the Staff and asks if she is sure she wants to leave the baby with them. Day 19 - Sunday, 10 October 2004 "The Glass Ballerina" * Actor Christopher Reeve passes away. "The Other 48 Days" * Ana Lucia Cortez imprisons Nathan in the Tiger pit, convinced he is one of the Others. Most of the other tailies are suspicious as well. She interrogates him about the kidnapped children. Day 21 - Tuesday, 12 October 2004 "Whatever the Case May Be" * Shannon Rutherford questions why Boone Carlyle why he and John Locke leave before sunrise and come back after dark for four days - they are working on the Hatch, although Boone claims they are looking for Claire Littleton. * Kate Austen picks fruit and finds James "Sawyer" Ford following her. They find the waterfall, seats from the plane, and the Halliburton case. She says he can have it. * The tides are coming further up the beach. The survivors living at the beach prepare to move their camp higher up the coast.Jack Shephard wants Sayid Jarrah to take him to Danielle Rousseau to find out more about the Others * Kate takes the case from Sawyer while he sleeps, but he wakes up and keeps it from her. Day 22 - Wednesday, 13 October 2004 "Whatever the Case May Be" * Sayid Jarrah asks Shannon Rutherford for help in translating Danielle Rousseau's papers. James "Sawyer" Ford tries to pick the lock on the Halliburton case, but Michael Dawson and Hugo "Hurley" Reyes make fun of him for trying while they move up the beach. Boone Carlyle brings John Locke the axe, Rose Nadler gets Charlie Pace to stop moping and start helping move the camp, Sawyer hits the case against a rock unsuccessfully while Kate Austen steals it. * Shannon helps Sayid translate Rousseau's maps and notes. Kate talks to Jack Shephard about opening the case. Rose comforts Charlie. Kate and Jack get the case's key from the buried Edward Mars. Shannon gives up on translating. Jack gets the case from Sawyer. Jack gives Kate the toy plane, which she first says belongs to the man she loved before Jack pressures her to say it was the man she killed. Jack hides the guns and begins keeping the key to the case around his neck. * At dusk, the beach camp is moved. Rose has faith that her husband is alive and prays for help for Charlie. Shannon figures out that the words on Rousseaus's map were lyrics to La Mer. "The Other Woman", "Escaping The Island" * Juliet Burke attends Ben Linus' dinner party, and they discuss the children and Goodwin Stanhope's time with the tail-section survivors. Day 23 - Thursday, 14 October 2004 "The Other 48 Days" * Eko Tunde gives Nathan a banana. Ana Lucia Cortez continues interrogating him, discovering the banana peel and berating Eko. * Hours later at night, Goodwin Stanhope releases Nathan from the pit, then breaks his neck and hides the body. Day 24 - Friday, 15 October 2004 "The Other 48 Days" * Since Nathan is "gone", Ana Lucia Cortez decides it's time for the tailies to move on. "Hearts and Minds" * Sayid Jarrah gives Shannon Rutherford a pair of flip-flops as a gift for helping translate Rousseau's maps and notes. Boone Carlyle looks on before Hugo "Hurley" Reyes questions him on his and John Locke's boar hunting - or seeming lack thereof. Boone "suggests" Sayid stays away from Shannon, then follows Locke to the Hatch, their "priority," which they have been just staring at for two days while Locke mixes a bowl of unknown mixture. Hurley talks to Jack Shephard about his digestive problems and Jin-Soo Kwon's problem with him. Kate Austen collects passion fruit seeds for Sun-Hwa Kwon's garden. * Hurley asks Jin's help in finding fish. Boone wants to tell Shannon about the Hatch, so Locke knocks him unconscious. Boone wakes up tied as Locke spreads his mixture on Boone's wound and leaves the man with a knife almost out of his reach. Kate discovers Sun speaks English. Hurley steps on a sea urchin and wants Jin to pee on his wound. Locke finds Sayid working on the maps and gives him a compass. Boone hears Shannon yelling for him, tied up, before hearing the the Monster in the distance. This gives him the strength to loose himself. He rescues her and they hide in a banyan tree. Sayid notices Locke's compass does not work properly. Locke tells Jack the boar have migrated. * Jin gives Hurley a painkiller, Charlie Pace states that he trusts Locke with his life, Jin gives Hurley a fish, the Monster catches Shannon. After seeing Shannon's mangled body, Boone returns to the caves to kill Locke, but sees Shannon alive. Locke reveals he gave Boone a hallucinogenic experience which released him from his emotional dependence on Shannon. "Exposé" * Nikki Fernandez asks Leslie Arzt if he can draw a map for her of where their luggage might have landed. Paulo says he trusts Ethan Rom more than Arzt. Following the map, they find the drug smugglers' plane and the Pearl hatch. Paulo doesn't want to risk climbing to the plane, and Nikki doesn't want to waste time looking in the hatch. Day 26 - Sunday, 17 October 2004 "Special" * Michael Dawson looks for Walter Lloyd while Charlie Pace looks for Claire Littleton's luggage. Hugo "Hurley" Reyes and Jack Shephard note that Michael doesn't like being a father. John Locke teaches Walt how to throw a knife, for which Michael berates him, telling him to stay away from them. "The Other 48 Days" * The Tailies 3-day hike leads them back to the ocean. "Special" * While Walt is asleep, Michael talks to Sun-Hwa Kwon about relating to his son. Day 27 - Monday, 18 October 2004 "Special" * Sayid Jarrah, Jack Shephard, and Shannon Rutherford look over Rousseau's maps and notes, Michael Dawson discusses building a raft and tells Walter Lloyd to help. Charlie Pace looks for Claire's diary, managing to retrieve it from James "Sawyer" Ford. Michael begins construction of the first raft and Shannon again confronts Boone Carlyle about his excursions with John Locke. Walt sneaks to the caves and talks to Locke leading Michael to threaten Locke. Walt disowns his father. * Walt runs away with Vincent. Locke helps Michael find him. Charlie and Kate Austen return Claire Littleton's bags to the caves and Charlie struggles (unsuccessfully) to avoid the temptation to read the diary. Vincent chases something in the woods and Walt follows. Locke and Michael find Walt facing a polar bear in a banyan grove and cooperate to pull him out to safety. "Maternity Leave" * The Others prepare to perform surgery on Claire. Alex Linus drugs Claire to save her from surgery, taking her from the Staff. Danielle Rousseau finds her in the jungle, knocks her out, and leaves her near the caves. "The Other 48 Days" * The Tailies discover the Arrow Station. Inside they find a Bible, a glass eye, and a radio. Goodwin Stanhope suggests taking the radio to higher ground to get a signal - Ana Lucia Cortez goes with him. Having reached higher ground, Ana Lucia confronts Goodwin, knowing him as a spy. He claims the kidnapped children are better off and admits to killing Nathan. He states that the kidnapped people on the list are good people, the rest are bad people. They fight and Ana impales Goodwin, killing him. "Special" * That night, Michael gives Walt a box of letters he wrote while Walt was younger. Charlie reads Claire's diary and tells Sayid and Jack about a "Black Rock" in a dream she wrote of. Locke and Boone look for Vincent, but instead find Claire, who collapses. "Homecoming" * Locke carries an unconscious Claire back to the caves. When Jack revives her, they discover she has amnesia. Charlie tries to help her remember the Island. Day 28 - Tuesday, 19 October 2004 "Homecoming" * After Claire Littleton's mysterious return, Jack Shephard, Sayid Jarrah, John Locke, and Charlie Pace discuss how she could have escaped. While Charlie and Jin-Soo Kwon walk to the beach, Ethan Rom appears and knocks Jin unconscious, telling Charlie that he wants Claire back and threatening to kill one survivor everyday until he gets his wish. After the incident, Jack and Locke discuss how to defend the survivors, Sun-Hwa Kwon tends to Jin, and Charlie keeps Claire at ease. * Kate Austen suggests using the guns from the Halliburton case. However, Jack refuses, and Locke, Sayid and Boone instead set up a defensive perimeter and take guard shifts during the night with handmade weapons. Day 29 - Wednesday, 20 October 2004 "Homecoming" *Scott Jackson is found murdered on the beach. *Claire Littleton finds out from Shannon Rutherford that Charlie Pace lied to her about everything being alright. *Jack Shephard shows John Locke the guns. * Jack, Sayid Jarrah, Locke, James "Sawyer" Ford, and Kate Austen take the guns and use Claire to lure Ethan Rom into an ambush and capture him. Before they can interrogate him, however, Charlie shoots him six times with Jack's dropped gun, killing him. * Charlie explains himself to Jack. Claire tells Charlie she trusts him. "Outlaws" * Sawyer hunts a boar that runs off with his tarp. He hears whispers in the jungle repeating Frank Duckett's last words. Day 30 - Thursday, 21 October 2004 "Outlaws" * James "Sawyer" Ford asks Sayid Jarrah about the whispers he heard, while cleaning up the remains of his shelter. Kate Austen tells Jack Shephard she can get Sawyer's gun back, but Jack doesn't want her owing him anything. Claire Littleton asks Charlie Pace to go for a walk, but he turns her down. When Sawyer finds his tarp, he hears Frank Duckett's whispers again before being chased and hit by the boar. Back at the beach and angry from his ruined clothes and tarp, he promises to Kate to kill the boar. * Charlie and Hugo "Hurley" Reyes bury Ethan Rom. Hurley thinks Charlie may have post-traumatic stress and asks Sayid to talk to him. Kate offers to help Sawyer track down his boar in exchange for "carte blanche" to his stash. * At night, Kate and Sawyer play "I never". Sawyer has another dream about his parents death in which the boar appears and he hears Duckett's last words. Day 31 - Friday, 22 October 2004 "Outlaws" * The survivors have been on the Island for one month. * James "Sawyer" Ford and Kate Austen wake up to find the boar has ransacked Sawyer's - and only Sawyer's - stuff. Having picked up and followed their trail to their campsite, John Locke tells them the story of his golden receiver. Sayid Jarrah tells Charlie Pace to stop pretending to be alone in the aftermath of his murdering Ethan Rom. Sawyer finds and messes with a piglet, to which Kate gets annoyed and leaves him. Shortly after, Sawyer finally finds the boar, but lets it live. * Claire Littleton watches Michael Dawson build the raft and Walt Lloyd play with Vincent before Charlie takes up her offer of a walk. Sawyer returns a gun to Jack Shephard two days after the ambush, and realizes that he met Jack's father in a Sydney bar. Day 32 - Saturday, 23 October 2004 "Buried Secrets" * Sun-Hwa Kwon buries her US Driver's License and is interrupted by Michael Dawson. The two nearly share a kiss (NOTE: This date is unconfirmed, but has been speculated because the clothes worn by the characters match those worn as told by the time-line) "...In Translation" * Jin-Soo Kwon yells at Sun for wearing a bikini on the beach - when Michael tries to break it up, he receives a slap from Sun. Jin later asks Sun if there is something between her and Michael. * Sun apologizes to Michael, saying she was protecting him. Hugo "Hurley" Reyes unsuccessfully tries to befriend Jin. Sayid Jarrah and Shannon Rutherford flirt as they work on the raft, Michael tells Walter Lloyd about New York, Jack Shephard discovers James "Sawyer" Ford bought himself a spot on the raft. * Sun tells Kate Austen about Jin. Walt sets fire to the raft and Michael accuses Jin. Sun sees Jin's burnt hands, later realizing they were so from his trying to put out the fire. Boone Carlyle warns Sayid about Shannon. "D.O.C." * Juliet Burke estimates Sun and Jin conceive Ji Yeon Kwon on this day. Day 33 - Sunday, 24 October 2004 "...In Translation" * While hiding inland, Jin-Soo Kwon is attacked by James "Sawyer" Ford for allegedly burning the raft. Sayid Jarrah suggests Shannon Rutherford stop seeking his help, and she realizes this request originated in conversation with Boone Carlyle. Looking for him, she finds John Locke, who tells her to leave Boone out of it and go to Sayid to solve her problems instead. After Jin is brought before the survivors on the beach and beaten by Michael Dawson, Sun-Hwa Kwon defends him in English. Locke blames the Others for burning the raft. Michael and Walter Lloyd plan to build another raft. Jin leaves Sun and moves to the beach camp. "Exposé" * Leslie Arzt, Shannon and Kate Austen argue about the guns from the Marshal's case. Nikki Fernandez asks where she found the case. Going to the same place, Paulo dives into the lake by the waterfall, finding and retrieving the diamonds - but he doesn't tell Nikki. "...In Translation" * Shannon tells Sayid she's ready to start a new life. Locke tells Walt he knows the boy burned the raft, to which Walt explains that he likes the Island, and Locke agrees with the feeling. Day 34 - Monday, 25 October 2004 "...In Translation" * Jin-Soo Kwon helps start building a new raft, Sayid Jarrah and Shannon Rutherford make up, Sun-Hwa Kwon feels freedom as she wears a bikini, Charlie Pace accepts the earlier offer of a walk by Claire Littleton, and Hurley's CD player batteries die mid-song. Day 35 - Tuesday, 26 October 2004 "Numbers" * Michael Dawson suggests bringing a radio on the raft, but they quickly conclude it would have no power. Hugo "Hurley" Reyes suggests using batteries from Danielle Rousseau, but Sayid Jarrah refuses to help find the French woman. Hurley discovers the Numbers on Rousseau's maps and notes. At night, he steals these notes from Sayid. Day 36 - Wednesday, 27 October 2004 "Numbers" * Claire Littleton turns 22. * Hugo "Hurley" Reyes, planning to try and find Danielle Rousseau, packs lots of water while Charlie Pace wonders what he's doing. John Locke asks Claire to help him with a project. A couple hours after Hurley leaves, Jack Shephard and Sayid Jarrah deduce his plans and go after him. * Hurley finds the The Looking Glass#The Cable and starts following it. James "Sawyer" Ford, Michael Dawson, and Jin-Soo Kwon argue over the raft. Hurley steps on a pressure plate trap just as Sayid, Jack, and Charlie find him. Claire is glad to have something to do, but still can't remember much. * Hurley and Charlie separate from Jack and Sayid after they cross a bridge and it collapses behind them. Jack hits a trip wire setting off an explosion of Rousseau's camp. Rousseau shoots at Hurley and Charlie, who separate, before finding Hurley. He asks her about the Numbers, and she agrees that they're cursed. Hurley returns with a battery for the raft. * Locke reveals that Claire's job was to help make a cradle for the baby. Charlie tells Hurley he's a heroin-addict, to which Hurley reveals that he's worth $156 million. Charlie does not believe him. "The Glass Ballerina" * The Boston Red Sox October 27th World Series win is recorded on a tape that will later be shown to Jack by Benjamin Linus. Day 39 - Saturday, 30 October 2004 "Deus Ex Machina" * John Locke and Boone Carlyle try to break the Hatch window with a crude trebuchet after about two weeks of visiting the site. After the attempt fails, Locke begins to lose feeling in his legs. * Locke discovers that he has no feeling in his legs after burning both feet without feeling any pain. Day 40 - Sunday, 31 October 2004 * While working with Boone Carlyle, John Locke claims the Island will tell them what to do to open the Hatch. James "Sawyer" Ford asks Sun-Hwa Kwon about a natural remedy for his headaches, Kate Austen discovers his ailment, and Jack Shephard refuses to help him, believing he will simply be rebuked. That night, Locke dreams about a Beechcraft, his mother and a seriously injured Boone, immediately believing it to be a sign from the Island. ru:Временная линия: октябрь 2004 Category:Analysis